themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Grackalor
Grackalor 'is an alien species who is playable on Brutal Fists series. Inspiration Grackalor was inspired off of the Xenomorph from the Alien movie franchise. Like the Xenomorph, Grackalor attacks its victims and infects them with newcoming members of their species inside. In the case of Grackalor, they vomit acid into their victims mouths, bringing to life more Grackalor. Storyline Brutal Fists Though Grackalor is came out from outer space, across galaxy, he killing scientist and eats him. President haves know that creature is coming and sent soldiers to find Grackalor. He wakes up and killing scientists and lieutenant saw every bloody flow and Grackalor kills lieutenant and many soldiers. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "The Grackalor are a race of extraterrestrial predators originating from a distant planet called Ceorolus. Recently, one member of the parasitic species was captured by the US military and was taken to a secret government agenty called Area 51. Couple of days later, the captured Grackalor broke free and went on a bloody rampage killing every Area 51 agent and scientist in there. However, it chose Earth as it's colony-spreading field." Gameplay As he named could be Grackalor, he is most powerful predator and is different gender about Varies, but Grackalor maded be brutals liked other characters, he haved four arms. An different skills about Acid and can used invisibility, he just a predator cause the really dangerous attacked. Most dangerous his fighting style is Predatory, whatever could be danger. Movelist Special Moves * '''Acid Saliva: Grackalor spits acidic saliva at his opponent. * Claw Strike: He swipes through his opponent with his claws. * Head Bite: He pounces onto his opponent and bites him/her in the head, suckling health a bit from him/her and then kicks him/her down. * Tail Whip: He trips his opponent by whipping his tail at his/her feet. * Force Wave: He claws down, making a cyan-colored energy wave that hurdles at his opponent. * Invisibility: He turns invisible for ten seconds (unless he gets hit). Secret Technique * Alien Smash: '''Grackalor grabs the opponent's leg to smackdown into floor in left and right. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * '''Strength From Raw Meat: Grackalor jumps up at his opponent and starts eating his/her head all the way to the neck meat to the point where there's no head or neck left. * Acidic Vomit: Grackalor shoots acid from his mouth and it melts his entire screaming opponent into a skeleton. Sequences Battle Intro A random civilian in a business suit is struggling, holding his chest as if he's having a heart attack, and it goes on for 2 seconds as he is crying for help and then his upper body (including his head) starts tearing in half and our burst the Grackalor. The Grackalor lands onto the battlefield and lets out a velociraptor-esque roar. Victory Pose The Grackalor looks at the camera and then he pounces at it, grabbing onto the screen and spitting acid on it. Arcade Grackalor/Arcade Trivia *As you can see in arcade mode, Keith David is the narrator of the Grackalor's story. It's story is very much reminiscent to the Alien movies (I did make the comarisons between the Grackalor and the Xenomorph earlier). **Also, I had the final boss cutscene and the alternative ending make fun of Giorgio A. Tsoukalos from Ancient Aliens. **If you've heard of the show, it's been poked fun at alot and debunked for its oh so far fetched theories like "gods = aliens" and "aliens build that". **If South Park can make fun of the psuedoscientific documentary, why can't I do it? Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:BF playable characters